Safe and Sound
by teganquins
Summary: Rachel didn't play it safe when it came to her ambitions, she strived and worked her ass off, but that's all that she knew. She kept to herself and didn't get out much, despite living in the city that never sleeps. So what will happen when a cocky, Finn Hudson decides to hit on her at a bar the one night she decides to go out?


Rachel never did this. She never ever did this. She didn't even know how she got here, lying on the bed of a man she honestly couldn't remember the name of, completely naked save for her bra with said man leaning over her, who only had his boxers left to take off…She never did this.

"C'mon Rachel, it'll be fun! You never come out with me" Kurt wined on the other end of the phone as Rachel was lying in bed, already in her pajamas.

"Yeah there's a reason for that Kurt…it's called priorities. I kind of have the biggest audition of my LIFE coming up, in case you forgot." Rachel had to pull the phone away from her ear as Kurt sighed loudly in the phone, "that's in 2 and a half weeks, one night out won't kill you, you know" the diva let out a sarcastic laugh as she leaned up on her bed, resting on the headboard, "How do you know? The roof of the terrible club you want to go to could collapse. I could get poisoned by one of those over priced drinks, I could fall down the stairs and break my neck. I could very easily die going out tonight."

Kurt groaned, causing Rachel to let out another laugh, "Kurt go without me…" she offered, looking at the clock beside her bed, 9:57, it was much too late to go out now anyways. "What kind of loser do you take me for? I'm not going to go to a club by myself" he whined. "Please, please, please, please I'll never ask you for anything again" Rachel had to laugh at this some more, "Do you want to be alone for the rest of your life? Because that's the way you're going by sitting at home not meeting new people" he said suddenly, knowing that would trigger something in his best friend.

Rachel remained silent as soon as his words hit her ear, "Rach…I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Rachel shook her head as if he could see her, "no, no it's fine…you know what" she began to say as she threw the covers off of herself and stood up from her bed, "I'll meet you at the club in an hour."

Rachel wasn't sure what came over her, but this overwhelming need to prove Kurt wrong consumed her. She'd never been to a club since she moved to NYC just over a year ago. She lived with Kurt for the first 6 months, but as soon as she got a job as a singing teacher and Kurt got an internship turned full-time job at Vogue, they decided they wanted to live on their own. Not that living together was a bad thing, but they both knew that their little roommate bickering matches could one day turn into something bigger, and they didn't want to do anything to compromise their friendship.

Rachel looked through the closet with a determined look on her face. She wanted to show her friend, who's been bugging her for the past year to go out with him, that she can have fun, that she's not some Broadway hopeful who's just going to just sit at home all day practicing her vocals. She's been doing that for the past year and maybe tonight was the night she realized that a life on Broadway wasn't for her. She's been in New York for a year already and nothing…not even a call back. It broke her heart the second the thought came into her head. She's been dreaming of Broadway forever and now it seemed like an unreachable goal. She had an audition for "The Girl" in Once the Musical, but since this was her 5th audition, and she has zero callbacks so far, she was less than confident about it. Sure, she still practiced day in and day out, but there was the looming thought in the back of her mind that she has nothing to show for her year in New York City. She was a singing teacher for kids, which was rewarding on it's own, but still not what she wanted.

She never took up any of Kurt's offers to go out…never, not once, mostly because she didn't like the loud noise of clubs and the fact that they were determined to play the same old god awful music everywhere. It also didn't help that they were packed with so many people you could hardly breathe. But tonight she felt different. She felt like she needed to prove something. Maybe even be someone different.

She looked through her closet and was met by high wasted skirts, doll-like dresses, and a lot of plaid. She liked her style, it was comfortable, but she wasn't naïve enough to think that any of it would do for a night out with Kurt. She thought about calling Kurt and cancelling their whole night out, but instead she got an idea. She went across the hall to her neighbor Sam's apartment. Rachel wasn't friends with her really, but they would exchange pleasantries in the elevator or in the hallway. Rachel always made a mental note of Sam's wardrobe, skimpy black dresses that showed her cleavage, way too short skirts that left nothing to the imagination, plus the heels. Rachel always wondered how the girl could even walk in those things. The clothing seemed to work in Sam's favour though (The walls weren't exactly thick in their building) Rachel would usually leave her ipod and earphones beside her bed on Friday and Saturday nights - Sam's most popular nights to bring home "company".

Rachel knocked on the door and leaned against the frame, waiting. After a few moments the gorgeous brunette, who was at least 5'7", opened the door. She was dressed in a tight leopard print cocktail dress that even had Rachel staring at her boobs. "Uh…Hi" Rachel muttered before bringing her attention to the girl's face, "Hi" she repeated, bringing her thoughts back to why she was standing in front of her neighbors apartment.

"Sorry to bother you, I'm sure you're busy…" she began to say, her eyes still trailing down her neighbors body, she didn't know why she was looking so much…most likely out of jealousy to be able to pull off such an outfit.

"No I'm just heading out, what's up Rachel?" the tall brunette asked as she placed an earing through her ear,

"I was asked out to a club tonight and I honestly have nothing to wear. I was just wondering…if maybe I could um…" she didn't know why she was getting nervous, probably because she was embarrassed that she didn't have a single article of clothing to go out in.

"Borrow something? Yeah! Sure!" Sam seemed to be excited by this and pulled Rachel into her apartment. "You know you should really think about shopping somewhere other than the gap…" she paused for a moment and turned back towards Rachel, "or in your case the baby gap" she laughed as she guided Rachel to her bedroom. Rachel scoffed at the insult, but let it drop. After all, the girl was doing her a huge favour.

After an hour of choosing between four dresses, they finally picked on a tight black number. Rachel looked at the full length mirror in Sam's bedroom and almost gasped. Her boobs looked as though they doubled in size given the way that they were spilling out of the dress. She turned to the side and her eyes grew wide at the sight of her ass, "My butt isn't THAT big, is it?" she asked in horror as Sam laughed. "It's a good thing, trust me" she laughed as she smacked Rachel's ass.

"Okay now to fix the hair, add some makeup and you'll be on your way" Rachel felt herself being pushed down onto a chair as Sam began to tease her hair and add heavy amounts of makeup to her face. She turned and looked in the mirror and swore she didn't recognize herself. "Wow, I look like a different person" she whispered to herself, she didn't hate the look, but it just wasn't her…which Rachel thought maybe wasn't such a bad thing for tonight.

Rachel arrived at the club and immediately scanned the room looking for Kurt. She swayed a bit on her heels, which Sam lent her and swore they made her legs look like they went on for miles. She felt hands on her back and she turned and saw Kurt, "Holy shit, I almost didn't recognize you! Where did you get all of this?" he asked as he touched her hair.

"Um, my neighbor created this" she responded with a pose, "do you like it?" she asked with a giggle. "Yeah, it's definitely different, and I know for a fact those guys in the corner over there are loving the view you're giving them."

Rachel looked over her shoulder and glanced over to a group of four guys leaning against the bar, all staring at her and talking to each other. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as one guy, who towered over the rest, in particular flashed her a half smile. She didn't know why she was drawn to him. Maybe the way his shirt hugged his body? Or the way his hair was perfectly messy? But that smile...god that smile was mesmerizing.

Before Rachel knew it she was being dragged to the bar by Kurt, a few paces away from the four guys that were checking her out, "Two whiskey sours please" he asked the bartender and Rachel shrugged, trusting him to get something that at least tasted good. He handed her a drink and beamed, "I still can't believe you're out tonight! It's a miracle" Rachel nodded and took a sip of her drink, "yeah well sometimes change will do you good." She laughed as she took another sip, "wow this is really good" she took a few more sips and before she knew it, her drink was empty.

"The next one's on me" she heard an unfamiliar voice say behind her. Rachel turned around to see the guy with the mesmerizing smile looking at her. "Um…" she glanced over at Kurt who was nodding furiously, "sure…thank you" she smiled. He turned to order and Rachel looked at Kurt and they both mouthed, _Oh my God!_ At the same time. "I'm gonna go see my friends from work…have fun" he winked as he walked away. Quickly realizing she was going to be alone Rachel's eyes grew wide, "wait no!" she responded but it was too late.

"I'm Finn by the way…" he smiled, "Finn Hudson…but I'm sure you knew that" he laughed, to which Rachel looked up at him with a confused expression on her face, "Um no…I didn't know that…why would I?" she asked, in a bit of a rude tone. "Oh c'mon, everyone knows who I am" he laughed as he traced a finger up her arm. Rachel pulled back and shook her head, "yeah well I don't. Maybe you're not as special as you think" she shot back, watching the surprised look on his face, followed by his half smile. "Interesting…" he muttered, with a cocky smirk on his face.

Rachel's idea of a night out didn't include getting hit on by a overly cocky, yet strangely attractive man, who kept buying her drinks to the point where she was slurring most of her words, and arguing with mostly everything he said. "Broadway is NOT stupid! You've probably never even been to a show!" she argued. She stared at him as though laser beams were shooting out of her eyes and he just leaned against the bar with an amused look on his face, "It's people up on stage being all dramatic and singing, it's not that hard" he laughed as he sipped his beer, "You have no idea what you're talking about! What is it exactly that YOU do? I'm sure it's nothing you have to use intelligence for since you're clearly lacking!" she argued and he laughed some more. She was getting more and more frustrated with him, "You really don't know who I am do you?" Rachel shook her head, realizing that wasn't such a good idea considering when she stopped everything was a bit blurry, "No I don't! What was your name again, Flynn, Fred, Frido?" Rachel watched as he reached across the bar and grabbed a marker, he opened it and grabbed her arm and wrote _Finn Hudson_ in big black letters, "there now you'll never forget" Rachel's eyes grew wide, "ARE YOU INSANE THAT'S PERMANENT MARKER!" Finn nodded slowly, "yeah…hence the never forgetting part, duh"

Rachel took a look at her arm and sighed heavily, annoyed with the man in front of her, "Thanks for making the one night I go out awful!" she turned to walk away only to stumble and almost fall, she felt Finn's hands on her as he caught her, "whoa…need help?" he asked with an amused tone, "No! And especially not from you!" she responded as she tried to push his arms off of her, only to take a step and almost fall again. It was the damn heels. She could hardly walk in them. C'mon, at least let me help you to a cab." Rachel shook her head, "No I'm with my friend…" she looked up and tried to find Kurt, "the one that was with you before? I saw him leave with another guy like an hour ago…" Rachel groaned, "fine…you can help me to a cab." She said defeated.

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist as he guided her outside the club. He put his fingers in his mouth to whistle as he hailed a taxi. He helped her get inside and kept the door open, "push over" he said as he tried to nudge his way inside the cab.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rachel asked in an annoyed tone,

"Yeah, I'm just gonna let drunky mcgee over here take a cab by herself in New York City. You probably won't even make it to your front door without falling over like ten times…now shove over"

Rachel groaned as she slid across the back seat of the cab, "I'm not even that drunk, it's just these heels!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, where do you live?" Finn asked and Rachel sat there with her arms crossed,

"You better not stalk me after you find out where I live!" she warned as she stuck her finger up.

Finn rolled his eyes, "I'm not gonna stalk you. I'm trying to be a gentleman."

Rachel let out a loud laugh, "A gentleman? I was with you all night, I know you're anything but."

The taxi driver cleared his throat trying to get the attention of the two in the backseat.

"81st and Riverside Drive please" Finn replied and Rachel shot him a glare, "That's not where I live, nowhere close!" she complained and Finn laughed, "Well no shit…but that's where I live."

"Are you kidnapping me? I have pepper spray you know…" Finn laughed and looked over at Rachel, "do you ever shut up?" he asked with a raise of the eyebrow. "You know…I never did get your name" he added flashing his crooked half smile, "Um…" Rachel thought for a moment, she didn't feel like herself today so why not just become a totally different person? "What, did you forget your name?" Finn asked in an amused tone, "No! It's um, Nicolle…my name's Nicolle." She lied.

The Cab pulled up to Finn's apartment and he paid and opened the door, Rachel watched as he got out and she didn't move an inch. She watched as he leaned his head back in, "you coming?" He asked with a devilish smirk,

"What makes you think I'm going to go into your apartment with you?" she shot back, to which Finn laughed, louder than he has all night, "Well Nicolle, I'm very observant…and I just happened to notice that you left your purse at the club, so unless you have money hidden somewhere on you…" Rachel leaned her head back and let out a loud groan, "can you _please_ lend me some money so I can get home?"

Finn nodded, "Duh. I'm not a total ass, but not until you come up for a drink first" he added with a smirk.

Rachel looked at the taxi driver who was staring at her in the mirror, "No money? Then out of my taxi" Rachel raised her upper lip in disgust, "well you don't have to be rude about it!" she responded, "So you coming in or not" Finn said as he leaned against the cab, "Fine! I'm coming" Rachel responded with a deep sigh.

They both got up to Finn's apartment and Rachel was in awe of the high-rise, it was beautiful. It made her think about what he actually did for a living to actually afford all of this. Finn noticed her checking out his place as they stepped inside, "you like what you see?" he asked with a cocky smirk as he went into the kitchen.

"I've met you like two hours ago and I'm already sick of you and your cockiness"

"Oh yeah? Is that why you've been checking me out all night" Finn laughed as he returned from the kitchen with two drinks in his hand, handing one to Rachel.

"I was not! Are you delusional?" Rachel shot back as she took the drink from Finn's hand.

"Please I saw the way you looked at me. You couldn't keep your eyes off of me" Finn teased.

"You couldn't be any more wrong! It's you who couldn't keep his eyes off of me!" Rachel responded noticing as he got closer to her.

"I'm not gonna deny that" he whispered as he stared down at her.

Rachel could feel her heartbeat in her chest, as he got closer to her, "Uh…Um…I should go…" she began to say as she sat the glass down on the table.

Finn reached out and touched her wrist, "Are you sure you have to go so quickly?" he asked and for the first time Rachel really looked into his eyes, and she wouldn't be able to deny that she was lost in the brown orbs.

"Um…I really should go I never-." Rachel stopped herself before she said that she never did this. Maybe being Nicolle for one night and one night only wasn't the worst thing that could happen. Kurt was always telling her to take chances; maybe this was something she needed to do to at least _feel_ something.

"You never what?" Finn asked quietly as his thumb was caressing the back of her hand as they stood in his living room.

"I never um…" Rachel didn't know why she was so nervous all of a sudden; she couldn't even keep a thought together.

"…I never um…I…Nevermind" she said suddenly as she closed the space in between them and crashed her lips onto his.


End file.
